


花落無情

by RosVailintin



Series: Manquer D'Amour N'Est Pas Un Crime [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chinese Language, Immortal Jim Moriarty, Immortality, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, POV Jim Moriarty, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Post-Reichenbach, Pre and Post Reichenbach, Pre-Reichenbach, Second Person, Song Lyrics, and i write traditional too!, by request, i promised im not writing anything in chinese but well, i will translate this yes ofc, jim as a walking dead is pretty creepy, technically jim killed himself on the rooftop but he didn't die that's it, this is so not like me omg i need to edit my bio, this is the first time idk what to warn about but there should defenitely be warnings, traditional chinese is bae, yes i just hate the simplicified characters they're so damn ugly okay
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosVailintin/pseuds/RosVailintin
Summary: 我與一具空殼的一個相似之處, 或許也就是我也不知多少年沒有流過淚了. 而此時, 你起身, 一隻手扶著我的腰, 將我死人一樣冷的臉頰貼近你溫暖的, 有心跳的胸口.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sszdyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sszdyl/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Humanoid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165385) by [RosVailintin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosVailintin/pseuds/RosVailintin)
  * Translation into Français available: [We Are Born And We Die, We Are Dead And Reborn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212837) by [RosVailintin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosVailintin/pseuds/RosVailintin)
  * Inspired by [THE WALKING DEAD/不死人](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/251920) by ginsky. 
  * Inspired by [Things I Didn't Say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979491) by [RosVailintin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosVailintin/pseuds/RosVailintin). 



> 真的還有比這更不像我的風格的文嗎...這麽久了沒有寫過一篇中文我也真是挺佩服我自己的lmao. 本來呢就是散沙小姐姐那天跟我説有一篇福華的文john是活死人, 嗯就是ginsky在221d這篇啦, 然後我突然就覺得, 啊這好莫娘! *突然腦洞-突然挖坑-突然棄坑-突然開溜 *不我會寫完的 *自己開的坑跪著也要填上要不然怎麽對得起我的完美主義晚期! 本來還是常規英語的, 但是啊...散沙小姐姐自從看見我n久以前寫的Westlife那個文 (對就是 _Evergreen_ 我人生第一篇) 的最後因爲自己都嫌棄就轉英文了的中文手稿以後就各種求我寫中文...那我就寫吧 *你看我多愛你! 可能多少有點虐吧...畢竟已經不會寫甜文了. 標題本來是取的 '落花人獨立, 微雨燕雙飛' 的上聯, 後來覺得念著不順才改成的 '花落無情', 化用的 '落紅不是無情物'. 有一半是爲了對應英文版啦, 畢竟要引用HomeTown的 _Roses_ 的歌詞嘛! 真的是全世界最好聽的一首歌了Brendan簡直不能再可愛好嗎! *快吃了我的安利! 至於這首 _美麗的神話_...嗯也是爲數不多的我能不看歌詞完整唱下來的中文歌了, 初中的時候還能把陶笛的指法順手背下來, 現在...大概忘了一半了吧 *facepalm*. 另外這篇寫著寫著真的是和我這個系列另外一篇[ _Things I Didn't Say_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979491)越來越像...之所以這一篇沒有main character death的warning主要就是因爲其實莫娘不能算是死了吧 *或許這樣比死了更虐心呢. 好的吧怎麽又寫了這麽長的notes. 以下正文, 虐的開心哦.

風中搖曳, 爐上的火, 不滅亦不休.

\- 韓紅, 孫楠·美麗的神話

* * *

你或許早已覺察到, 關於我的一切都有些反常; 你衹是從未説起過 - 在這之前, 從來沒有, 不是嗎? 或許是你感覺我也不願對別人提起, 或許是你推測這可能於我是一個秘密, 又或許也衹是因爲我從未讓你, 讓任何一個人, 真正接近過我.

也是了, 從沒有任何一個人 - 哪怕是我那早已被我遺忘了的父母 - 像這一刻的你一樣如此接近過我. 從很多年前開始, 我就已經在自己周圍劃出一條無形的界綫; Sherlock是最靠近這條界綫的人, 但他始終沒有越過 - 或者説, 我從沒有給他越過的機會. 在所有我稱得上是認識的人之中, 他自然算是很特別的, 但他仍然和你不一樣. 當然, 不是因爲第一次見面時他看都沒看我一眼而你主動打了招呼; 對於我, 這點禮節的有無早已無所謂了. 也許是因爲你不像其他人一樣, 總是試圖去接近我; 一開始, 你固然也是像對待一個一般的上司一樣地對待我, 而後不知從何時起, 你好像是懂得了和我相處的方式是區別於他人的. 從你的眼睛裏, 我看到的是一種陌生卻又有些似曾相識的感情. 我一直在嘗試尋找合適的詞語來描述你的特別之處, 但我做不到. 是的, 你要知道, 我也有做不到的事, 尤其是涉及到感情. 這麽久以來, 感情始終是我最大的弱點; 也衹是在此刻, 對你, 我才説出這些. 我是個多變卻又看起來一成不變的人, 也因此而多疑, 但這不全是我的問題; 活了太久之後, 外表仍然是那張皮, 而本質上總是不能永遠保持著當初的樣子的, 但又不能被人識破.

但你總還是當初的你. 我告訴你我要去St Bart's的時候, 你什麽都沒有說, 衹是看著我的眼睛, 你冰藍色的虹膜反射著有些刺眼的陽光. 在你稍放大了的瞳孔裏, 我看見了自己 - 蒼白的可怕的, 沒有一點衰老的痕跡的面容, 和荒廢的墓穴一樣深而暗的眼睛. 這個死灰一樣的人形在你的眼神裏顯得如此怪異. 終於, 在我披上大衣, 將手伸向門鎖的那一刻, 你擋在我身前, 輕輕地說, '別去.' 我停在原地. 那一瞬間, 我真的有想過, 我怎麽會留著這樣一個幼稚的人, 還指望著他的幫助和掩護; 而下一秒, 我想要推開你的手卻伸不出去. 有些事, 我或許永遠也不能和你解釋明白, 比如我爲什麽一定要去這一程, 比如爲什麽我對於隨便一個人的死活可以這樣無所謂. 儘管葬送在你手下的人命不計其數, 每一次任務之前你依然問我, '真的要殺了他們嗎?' 而每當我給你一個近乎厭煩的眼神, 你便沉默地離開. 也許是我對死亡過度的淡漠讓你懷疑我到底是什麽, 是人, 還是別的; 僅僅幾年的時間還不足以讓你發現我不會老去. 我不太記得當時是如何使你妥協, 靜靜地側身看著我打開門走出去, 再回身靜靜地把門鎖好 - 看來這一槍打在後腦確實不是一個明智的選擇. 但我記得, 一路上我都在强迫自己不去管你回去之後都做了什麽, 想了什麽 - 不去理會你讓開一條路放我離開時眼裏漸漸黯淡下來的神采. 仍然有些溫暖的陽光照在人們的笑臉上, 這樣的陽光在倫敦真是有些不調和. 我到的早了些, 慢慢地在房頂稍高出一些的邊緣坐下, 側對著陰影裏通向天臺的小門. 大概過不了很久, Sherlock就會推開那扇門了. St Bart's在這一帶算是不矮的建築了, 這也就意味著這場戲其實并不會被很多人看到; 想到這裏, 我竟覺得有些可惜. John或許會看到一個結局, 但在那之前, 他大概會被Sherlock支走去做別的 - Sherlock也真是很愛他這個小跟班的, 這一點我在泳池邊的時候就注意到了. 那一次, 槍口都已經指向了你, 就在我喊出 '人就是要死的' 的那一刻. 但你後來從沒有提過這件事, 也沒有因此而改變什麽.

大衣口袋裏的手機響了. _Stayin' Alive_ 的鈴聲在空闊的天臺上顯得有些過於張揚, 卻又渺小得如同在大海里故意拍起的水花. 是你的電話.

我訂著屏幕上那個白晃晃的名字, Sebbie. 你一直是不滿於此的, 你總覺得Sebbie應該是一個女孩的名字, 還是 '咖啡色的長捲髮, 綠眼睛, 皮膚有些小麥色' 的那種; 但每次我叫你Sebbie, 你還是會回應, 儘管帶著許多的不情願. 有時候, 我是有些享受看著你爲這種事生氣卻又不能對著我發火的. 我也不知道你究竟是爲什麽會覺得一個叫Sebbie的人一定是一個那樣的女孩; 不過你已經有太多這樣的怪癖, 比如執行任務前要就著加了蘋果的紅茶吃一塊Godiva的85%的海鹽巧克力, 再摸一下胸前的十字架. 你這個時候打電話過來, 大概是擔心我是不是真的做了什麽極端的事情; 但你是知道我的計劃的, 不是嗎? 昨天晚上, 我像往常一樣把今天全天的安排都告訴了你; 當我説到要見Sherlock, 你皺了皺眉, 卻也沒有説什麽. 所有都説完, 我轉身準備出去時, 你突然叫住了我.

'有事嗎?'

你卻站在原地, 沉默了, 手指下意識地扣在一起. 午夜的月光透過半掩的紗簾滲入臥室, 灑在你的半邊臉上. 過了大約三秒, 你也許是也感覺到我想要走了, 你終於開口道, '你們 - 你和Sherlock - 沒有約定在哪嗎?' 你的聲音很低, 很柔, 像夜晚的風.

'我説過了, 我等他自己來找我.'

你輕輕點了點頭.

'如果沒有別的事, 我就走了.' 我最後望你一眼, 轉身遁入黑暗.

我感覺到這并不是你最初想問的, 但話到了嘴邊, 往往竟又説不出來. 這點常常會有的感情, 我還是可以明白的; 在我還和你一樣很在意感情的時候, 我也曾有過無數次欲語還休, 到頭來也不記得自己最終說了些什麽. 你是害怕這個計劃的, 畢竟我要在一家醫院的房頂上試圖説服Sherlock Holmes跳下去; 而一旦不成功, 我卻沒有明確告訴你我會怎麽做. 我當然不能告訴你, 否則這個計劃恐怕根本就開始不了; 你是無論如何也不會允許我對自己下手的, 哪怕這其實并不會對我造成任何實質上的傷害. 昨天晚上, 我很明確地説過, 我不會讓你提前知道我的預備計劃. 但盡管如此, 你還是打了這個電話來; 你終究是想要問清楚我要做什麽的. 但你也該知道我是不會接的, 對嗎?

鈴聲戛然而止.

我擡眼, 緩緩地呼出肺裏堆積的完全沒有必要的空氣. 陽光從身後籠罩, 越過我而照亮遠處的樹木和房屋; 一切的色彩都是和這個時刻不相配的, 水彩畫一般的明亮, 有些像瀕死的强顔歡笑. 然而話説回來, 瀕死時除了强顔歡笑, 還能剩下什麽呢. 更何況, 我大概若想熬到瀕死的一天, 還并不那麽容易; 這也就使得活著的每一天和死了沒有什麽區別 - 又或者本來於我就沒有什麽區別罷.

手機鈴聲又一次響起. 你竟然還沒有放棄, 竟然還覺得我會在計劃進行到這個時候去接你的電話; 我感覺胸口有些抽痛, 一種奇怪的, 久違的, 像是被關心的感覺湧了上來. 我依舊任由那首對於我多少有些諷刺的歌繼續唱下去, 飄散在陽光和風裏.

那扇小門終是被打開了. 我挂斷了你的電話; 按下拒接的一瞬間, 默默對你説了一聲抱歉. 也許那也是你最後的堡壘終於崩塌的時刻了; 我不再阻止自己去想象你如何絕望地跪倒在地上, 淚水如何在多年以后再一次流過你的臉頰, 你的手機屏幕上依然是我的號碼. 儘管你錯誤地以爲我挂斷的時候就是計劃失敗的時候, 但你也沒有全錯; 最終我還是吞下了自己的槍子.

從你的眼睛裏, 我看到積攢了許久, 壓抑了許久, 而在這一瞬間爆發出來的恐懼; 也就是這一刻, 我意識到應該早些告訴你關于我的真相. 我意識到, 我對於你一直比你對於我重要了太多. 我可以看著一個又一個的人來來去去而自己停滯在原點, 而你和我的相遇相伴是你一生中唯一的一次. 我真的應該早些撕開這層其實無謂的僞裝. 現在的我卻祗剩下一動不動地躺在地上, 枕著假的血, 瞪著失焦的雙眼, 一秒一秒倒數著傷口愈合的時間; 心跳, 呼吸和眨眼本來就是不需要的, 裝死倒也不算困難. 我當然知道我就是這樣欺騙著你, 用眼角的餘光觀望著你一點一點崩潰. 你應該是從緊急通道一路飛奔上來的, 否則你一定會和下樓的人流衝撞到. 我的確是可以在這裏告訴你一切, 即使你驚叫起來也沒有閑人會聽見; 但我選擇繼續我的表演 - 我不知道是什麽讓我一再地拖延著, 哪怕是已經到了這個地步. 你終於靠近, 小心地取出我左手仍然握住的槍, 扣上保險, 放到你自己的口袋裏. 你用稍有些顫抖的手清理掉地上并不屬于我的血跡, 盡可能輕緩地抱起我冰冷的身體; 我合上了眼. 你很快地從緊急通道下去, 躲進在後門等待的車裏. 一路上, 你像一具空殼一樣安靜, 甚至沒有明顯的呼吸聲; 衹有你緊貼著我的體溫告訴我你還是一個活人. 車靜靜地停在了後花園的柵欄前.

這個季節, 大致也祗剩下薔薇科的一些還未過花期; 不必去看我也清楚. 你將我平放在爬滿藤本月季的花架下的長椅上, 小心地用腿墊高我的頭, 一隻手握住我開過槍的左手; 花還未全謝, 風吹過卻也會飄下許多殘片, 纏繞著一陣一陣若有若無的香. 你微涼的手滑過我的臉頰, 輕輕地, 有些剋制; 你或許是感知到了什麽, 并不急於處理關於我 '死了' 的事情, 而是就在這一架半殘的花下, 用寂靜消磨著本應十分痛苦的時光, 也消磨著我的最後的一點耐力. 是的, 你也許已經知道了, 耗到這個時候, 保守這樣一個秘密的心力也被侵蝕得所剩無幾, 於是你便可以輕易地打碎這一層壁壘了.

'告訴我,' 你用幾乎聽不到的, 有些沙啞得變了調的聲音説, '告訴我到底發生了什麽.'

我選擇用一種童話式的方式 '復活' - 的確, 這聽上去有些可笑; 但我仍然希望, 睜開眼看見的是你的笑容而不是一張受到驚嚇的臉. 我等著你説完; 在你提著一口氣抱著一絲執著的希望等待的時候, 我慢慢睜開了眼. 有花架的遮擋, 陽光不很刺眼. 你并沒有在看著我. 你心不在焉地望著一片一片的花瓣飄落, 長長的淺棕色睫毛在失焦的藍色眼睛裏投下影子. 我就這樣注視著你; 大約有五秒之後, 你才感受到我的目光. 起初, 你似乎也不是十分能接受這個事實; 然而極短的空白之後, 你緊緊地攥住我依然冰涼的手, 唇角綻開一點很淺的微笑.

'我沒有死.' 在你説出任何愚蠢的話之前, 我先開口道.

這時你才意識到, 我的體溫完全沒有恢復.

'或許在你能見到我的年頭裏, 我都不會死了.' 我繼續道, 語氣中帶著一點乾枯的嘲諷, '早該告訴你的.' 我用右手撐著長椅起身, 卻一把被你推了回去. '傷口已經愈合一半了; 我當然不會打到自己的頸椎上.'

你似懂非懂地點點頭, 扶著我慢慢坐起來, 等著我繼續說下去.

'我不會死; 即使被炸成碎片, 也不會真的死.' 我盡量顯得平靜, 像在說一個無聊的故事, '我也不會變老, 受了傷會愈合. 所以我吃了自己一槍,' 你聽到這裏時, 搭在我左肩上的手突然收緊; 我瞥了你一眼, '其實沒有大事的.' 我將放在你腿上的右手從你的手掌下抽出, 用拇指輕輕地撫摸著你手背上的傷疤. 我的手依然是冰冷的.

你溫熱的呼吸落在我的臉頰上. '也不會疼嗎?' 猶豫許久後, 你問.

我沉默了. '會的.'

你像安慰一個孩子一樣把我摟在懷裏, 在被我推開之前, 在我蒼白的額頭上落下一個溫柔的吻. '那你爲什麽還 -'

'因爲衹有這樣了.' 我看著你的眼睛.

你也很明白這是什麽意思, 避開了我的注視. '那...' 你遲疑地深吸了一口氣, '你活了多久?'

'我也不知道.' 我輕嘆, 把頭向後靠, '當我發現 -'

'等等,' 你突然轉過來面對著我, '你是説你不會老也不會死...'

我等著你繼續說. 你不敢看我的眼睛, '也就是説, 你周圍的人一個一個老去死去的時候, 你都在.'

我不知道如何回答. 我終于知道是什麽讓我久久不能告訴你真相; 我所害怕的根本就不是這件事傳出去之後別人的眼光. 我衹是怕你一下明白了太多. 不論你是否會因此而改變什麽, 你將會很難忘記這一切, 但如果不是我親口説出來, 又幾乎沒有人會相信你的轉述, 就連我自己也花了很長的時間去接受這個荒唐的現實; 而我所害怕的, 是讓你本來就隨時就可能結束的一生又多出這樣一個可笑的包袱. 但你所説的又都是赤裸的事實; 許多年下來, 見過太多走馬燈一樣的生生死死, 近一些的還有模糊的印象, 再久遠的便已經忘得所剩無幾, 其中的沉痛也早已衝淡了許多. 我并不十分爲自己而悲傷, 也并不十分痛心於逝去的那些人和事; 我衹是驚訝於你能如此說出來, 畢竟這對於一個擁有有限生命的人, 并且還是你這樣年紀的人, 這其實是很難理解的 - 如何能承受得住熟識的生命接連消逝, 如何能一直接受每一個時代和被每一個時代接受, 如何能對別人的和自己的生命如此淡漠. 這就像一座燈塔, 沉靜地目睹著驚濤駭浪在自己脚下翻滾, 陌生或熟悉的船隻來了又走了, 有些也許回了港, 有些也許離開了就再也沒有回來, 也無從知曉; 而燈塔自己則長年守在原處, 像看表演一樣看著一切, 在夜幕降臨時, 點亮穿透時間的燈光.

'不説這個了.' 你突然說.

你還沒有完全從我的假死中恢復過來. 你終於明白了我一直以來都是這樣, 你也明白了我禁止別人的接近也不過是爲了守住這個秘密, 但你仍需要時間去適應身邊有一個沒有心跳, 不用呼吸, 甚至沒有必要進行新陳代謝的軀殼 - 不, 你也知道, 我仍然是不同于一具軀殼的. 空的皮囊不會感受到疼痛; 空的皮囊也不會費力去做沒有必要的吸氣和吐氣, 用很燙的水洗澡, 隻爲了看起來 '正常'; 而你自然也不會如此溫柔地對待一具空的皮囊. 我與一具空殼的一個相似之處, 或許也就是我也不知多少年沒有流過淚了.

而此時, 你起身, 一隻手扶著我的腰, 將我死人一樣冷的臉頰貼近你溫暖的, 有心跳的胸口.

'外面太冷了.' 你輕輕地說.

我感覺到一滴熱的液體從眼角滑過臉上; 也就是這時, 我意識到我的體溫有多低, 你這樣摟著我又有多冷.

一陣風過, 纏卷著殘花, 隨著隱約的芳香飄零.

**Author's Note:**

> 好啦馬上跨年了...跨年發文呀!! 難得還是個挺甜的結局呢, 新年快樂哦!! 明天晚上六點的維也納新年音樂會, 後天凌晨四點神夏第四季, 大後天Shadowhunters第二季還沒看幾點, 但是好開心啊!! 好啦2016最後一篇就是這樣啦 *沒想到居然會是中文lmao 明年繼續加油寫!! 嗯跟著我跨年的果然還有十年的咽炎...北京真是有毒啊. 啊還有, Google的跨年doodle真的很可愛呢!!


End file.
